


It Begins

by spuffyduds



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds





	It Begins

"Hey, Ma! I think I found E.T.'s cousin in the bushes!"

She turns from kitchen-mopping to see what kind of toad or lizard Bernie's brought in this time. And the little--Michelin-man _thing_\--standing next to her son—_explodes its face at her_.

"Uhnh," she says, and hits the floor with a smack, and her outflung hand hits the mopbucket and the spill reaches all the way to the edge of the living room carpet.

"Cool," Bernie says, and scratches his new best friend's wrinkly head. "I don't think we got any Reese's pieces, though. You wanna try some Bugles?"


End file.
